Mistletoe Magic
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: AU three Part Series. It's 1820 and era known for its literature and fashions. It was the season to be festive with a party, great friends and good cheer it would be a wonderful holiday. And who knows, maybe a couple will find love along the way! JL
1. Mistletoe Magic

Okay so Its been a year (more but I dont want to count how much more). You all hate me i know....err yeah i am re-releasing mistletoe magic...and i've started the 2nd chapter, it will be posted before xmas, so Um yeah i hope you like to be reminded of this!! Thanks  


* * *

I have a bit of explanation for you through Wikipedia:

The Regency period in the United Kingdom is the period between 1811 and 1820, when King George III was deemed unfit to rule and his son, later George IV, was instated to be his proxy as Prince Regent. The term is often expanded to apply to the years between 1795 and 1837, a time characterised by distinctive fashions, politics and culture. In this sense it can be considered to be a transitional period between "Georgian" and "Victorian". The era was distinctive for its architecture, literature, fashions, politics, and snuffboxes. It was a period of excess for the aristocracy: for example, it was during this time that the Prince Regent built the Brighton Pavilion. However, it was also an era of uncertainty caused by, among other things, the Napoleonic wars, periodic riots, and the concern — threat to some, hope to others — that the English people might imitate the upheavals of the French Revolution."

Also London's aristocratic society was called the _ton._

* * *

_Anyway I hope you like what i have so far. _

_Much love_

_Sash. _

A Lily and James Regency Christmas 

**Mistletoe Magic**

_December 20__th__ 1820_

Lillian Katherine Evans knew she shouldn't be outside so early in the morning but when she'd looked out her bedchamber window and saw the landscape covered in a blanket of light fluffy snow she couldn't help herself. So she'd sneaked downstairs while the rest of the household was still abed—because really no one on _ton_ time would even begin to awake when it was hardly past dawn—and slipped out of the conservatory and into the garden where she proceeded to walk down the path that led to the extensive grounds of Sheffield Park.

She should feel bad, after all Sheffield Park wasn't her home—seeing that it belonged to the Duke and Duchess of Sheffield—but she had visited enough times through a number of events over the years for her to know the estate fairly well. As it was, a ball being held in honour of her parents' twenty-fifth anniversary was the reason for their current visit.

Goodness she loved winter, loved crunching through the freshly fallen snow, loved the picturesque landscape. She would dearly love to bring out her watercolours and paint the lovely scene before her and if she had the ability to do so she would, as it was that bit of talent went to her sister upstairs. It was just too bad that she didn't. She shivered slightly and thought ruefully, _if it weren't so bloody cold I'd wish for winter all year round_.

She was so consumed with the land's natural splendour that she didn't notice the horse and rider until they were nearly upon her. Completely startled she let out an "eep" as she lost her footing and landed rump first into the snow.

_At least it was a cushioned fall_, the rider thought wryly as he watched her face turn crimson whether from embarrassment or the cold he didn't know.

"Should I ask what childish urge brought you out here to play in the snow when it's hardly seven in the morning? And shouldn't you be all tucked in nicely in your bed to sleep the morning away?"

Torn between anger and amusement James Harry Nathaniel Potter, Earl of Brandt could only stare at the girl he'd known since he was in short-coats. He was angry at the fact that she had no self-preservation about rolling about in the snow when she could catch something and amusement at the fact that _would_ only be her in all the young ladies of his acquaintance who would do such a thing.

Lily bristled at his tone. How dare he, the arrogant oaf. He didn't even have the courtesy to lend her a hand, she thought uncharitably as she struggled to her feet. Or apologise for sneaking up on her. It was rude in the extreme.

"Its unseemly for you to be speaking to me with such familiarity, my lord." She said as haughtily as she could muster. To be honest she hadn't expected to see the great Lord Earl here today. The celebration was for her parents and never mind the fact that his godmother was the hostess of the event.

She didn't think he celebrated Christmas with family anymore.

"We've known each other since we were children and hardly think it matters much how familiarly I speak to you." James replied but she went on as though she hadn't heard him.

"First of all my lord, not that it was any of your business, I was not playing in the snow, as you put it and second of all I am not a child. I am a woman full grown. Besides you are hardly one to talk about age when you are scarcely two years older than I."

James bit back a snort. "You have barely survived your first season. You are still yet young, a mere child, a babe really." He said adding the last two out of pure spite, though he hadn't the foggiest notion as to why.

"I am not a child my lord."

James scowled down at her from his high perch. "Would you stop my lording me?"

"It would not be considered proper my lord."

"As I've said before we have known each other for years, of course it would be considered to be proper. Do you expect me to refer to you as Miss Evans the entire time we're here?"

"Yes," she answered simply to rile him because she knew it would. Besides he was silly to think the ton would think it proper even if they are childhood friends but as she looked up into his frowning face she felt a strange urge to take her finger and smooth out the creases on his forehead. "We've hardly the same circle of friends and since we haven't had a proper conversation in years, I should think that it wouldn't be that much of a hardship."

Lily stopped for breath; looking at him in the eye all the while she'd made that ridiculous statement. She had no reason to keep staring at him but goodness he looked better up close. For the past five years she'd hardly seen him properly across a ballroom let alone this closely and surely he didn't expect her to let him use her Christian name. It wasn't as though they were friends any longer.

He'd been away to boarding school for all of her teenage years, a prestigious wizarding school for the rich and aristocratic males of England. Hogwarts School of Wizardry.

It was a school she'd once dreamed of attending when she'd learning of her ability to use magic. She was the only one in her family that could and was rather proud of that fact. She would have loved to attend and learn all the things needed to be a professional, hone her skills, expand her limited knowledge… that is if they had ever given leave for the female sex to attend, which they hadn't and her pre teen dreams had died early. She'd been miserable for the whole year.

Thinking about that irritated her further and the more irritated she became the more reasons she had to prove that he was a pompous twit. Did he really expect her to pretend that he hadn't ignored her all season?

She had barely seen him at all when she knew for certain he'd been in London and she was pretty sure he'd been to at least half the balls she'd been too. It was all the debutantes were talking about, all they'd giggled about. It had been nauseating really.

Searching for a wife, her mother oh so casually informed her last year before the whole ton knew what he was about. The duchess of Sheffield, her mother's bosom bow as well as James's godmother had informed her dear mama. He was the last of the line of Brandt's so he it was expected that he had to secure his heir early. Not that her mother had any dreams of making a match between the two of them, far from it, she'd been hinting to introduce Lily's best friend Lady Allegra Lancaster, daughter of a Marquis.

She hadn't been too offended by her mother's remarks, after all since they'd been brought up together it was almost as though they were brother and sister; in her mother's eyes of course. If it had been another society mother, that would not have stopped them. As it was _they were not blood related_ and she had wanted to forcefully inform whoever had wanted to know in the beginning of the season—_he could decide to court her if he had wanted, it not against any status quo. _Those of which had included her mother, the Duchess of Sheffield, Allegra and the rest of title hungry horde.

Why she had wanted to be adamant about that she didn't know but one thing was for certain, she wasn't going to dwell on it too closely. So what she had fancied herself in love with him when she was thirteen obviously her brain wasn't functioning properly at the time, then again she wasn't sure if it was functioning properly now.

…

But she was digressing; her point, she argued furiously in her head, was that he had never once spoken to her, nor danced with her, even though they mostly attended the same balls and assemblies. So, how dare he make claim to their childhood friendship now when no such sentiment was placed on it before?

Was she supposed to feel grateful that he had decided to do so today when it was obvious he had too because they were sleeping under the same roof? Either that or he was bored stiff with there present company.

Her mother and his godmother were best chums for heaven's sake; it would have been impolite if he had not. Which made her annoyed again by the fact that he had acknowledged her presence in the city. Of course no one asked that he dance attendance on her twenty-four hours a day but he could have at least _nodded_ to her, she hadn't been asking for much. How stupid she had been, Lily reflected sourly, wasting the entire season wondering where he was. She had been so looking forward to showing him that she was all grown up

It was that reason that irked her the most. They hadn't spoken to each other in five years, not even a hello at the last dinner they had attended and now he deigns himself to speak—no—to insult her this early morning?

As he still said nothing to her response Lily took that as a sign to leave. "Enjoy the rest of your ride my lord, I bid you a good day."

…

"Lily wait," James said and noticed the stiffened shoulders as she turned back to face him. Merlin but she was turning out to be a difficult woman to understand. Was it any wonder he had been avoiding her since her come out?

Well that wasn't the reason but he could use this as good as any.

"Again sir, I have not given you leave to use my Christian name." She said her facade an epitome of politeness.

"When did you get so prissy?" he asked surprised. The years had changed her apparently and in spite of himself he was intrigued. So this was the grown up Lily Evans.

"I am not prissy!" She exclaimed and he knew he insulted her again. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it, he wanted to goad her. The question was what did he want to goad her into?

She was no longer the even-tempered girl that had told off four fifteen-year-old boys for ruining his mother's flower garden five summers ago, nor had she remained just pretty, as she had been then.

She may not be what society claimed to be the quintessence of English beauty as she was no petite blonde hair blue eyed girl. No, she was taller than most but if he had to guess he would still think he had a good ten inches on her. Her hair was a brilliant ruby red but her best feature had always been and still is her eyes. Lily's emerald hued eyes always saw through every mischief he had ever planned, whether by himself or when he was with his friends.

He fought a smile as he looked at her face, some would mind the faint freckles that danced along her nose but he had always found them to be delightful. He had always wanted to trace them with his fingers as far back as he could remember.

Her rosebud lips seemed to tempt him closer and never mind that her stance clearly indicated that she sure as hell wouldn't appreciate him coming up a foot in front of her much less accepting the kiss he still felt he urge to bestow after all these years.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was staring rather intently at her, well not precisely at her but at her mouth and a questioning frown was beginning to form between her eyebrows. Merlin, was wrong him? He thought as he tried to shake free of his fanciful thoughts. To think of Lily Evans in that way, of all people, after all these years!

Still, she looked lovely standing there, looking as though she was trying to rein in the urge to tell him off.

Truth be told, even though he'd found her an annoying encumbrance at age fifteen, when his friends had been with him for his visit home, he had fancied her. Of course, no one ever knew, neither Lily nor his friends. The latter would have riled him to no end if they had. However, he hardly ever liked to admit it to himself because even though they'd been close as toddlers the later years showed the difference in gender very cleanly.

She'd had so much disdain for his wild ways that he sometimes did wilder things to earn her censure. He had always held on to the fact that she would give him a severe dress down if he had dared mention his feelings so he never had. He was older after all. He had needed to be mature about it. So he went out with his best mate Sirius and chased other girls instead. Girls who he knew wouldn't give a fig as to whether he was being wicked or not.

And now if he was honest with himself he'd realise the past might have had something to do with the fact that although the both of them had been out and about this past season he had not approached her.

It had been rude in the extreme, even _he_ knew that but it wasn't as though he was giving her the direct cut. It wasn't well known that they had grown up together, only the _great dames _knew of their close family connection. That hadn't stopped him from staring at her through her throng of admirers though and if his observant godmother had seemed to notice she gave no indication.

"Oh, pray excuse me then," he said lightly as one of his eyebrows winged up. He wanted to say more, wanted to climb off his horse and face her but he didn't want to push his luck so instead he retreated…for now.

"I trust however that I will see you at breakfast? I would dearly love to renew our acquaintance."

Still she stood there in muted defiance and the longer she stayed quiet the more James, in spite of himself, was intrigued. Then with a click he turned his horse around and headed towards the stables.

Suddenly the Christmas season didn't seem so daunting after all.

…

It was after dinner and normally Lily enjoyed the socializing after the men came back from their drinks except for the fact of a particular gentleman who was now occupying the space beside her.

During breakfast that morning she had fully expected not to see him even though he had said he'd be there but she'd barely sat down with a plate of eggs and toast when he entered and followed suit taking a place right beside her.

He'd been so close that momentarily her sense shifted tuning itself to his movements. It was a while before she had become aware of the rest of the houseguest arriving to the table at the same time.

What annoyed her, now that she thought about it, was how easily they slipped into an easy camaraderie and had a very amusing and satisfying conversation with the other. She had thoroughly enjoyed his stories about Hogwarts and his escapades there. For that brief time she had completely forgotten that she was annoyed with him.

Although she hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the day she still watched in amusement as he ducked away from invitations for a walk or ride by the mothers of the young ladies in need of a rich and titled husband.

So now her mind was focussing on how close he sat, their thighs touching briefly every now and again every time one of them shifted.

A shiver of heat ran through her as it happened again. _Really, he was pushing against the bonds of propriety doing that_. And she knew, she didn't know how, but she knew it was on purpose.

He was drawing too much attention as it is, she thought as she noticed the Duchess look their way.

"What do you think Miss Lily?" the question jolted her back into the conversation she was no longer paying attention to.

"I'm so sorry, I was wool-gathering." She said with a slight flush raising to her cheeks and ignoring the curious look James shot her she asked, "What were you saying?"

Miss Abigail Brannon, a tiny wisp of a girl. Her honeyed locks shook slightly as she giggled. "I was asking if you'd visited Vauxhall Gardens yet." She said in an almost scandalized whisper.

Lily would wager someone had been filling Miss Brannon's head with the worst of the goings on of Vauxhall than the actual splendour of the place.

"I have actually, the orchestra plays the most lovely music."

…

James looked at Lily as she answered in a rather bored tone the question given to her by the shy blue-eyed girl in front of them. He would dearly love to run in the opposite direction rather than listen to insipid conversations about nothing in particular but he stayed.

He didn't have to contemplate the reason. He knew it already. It was Lily. This morning at breakfast it seemed as though she had forgiven him but what he later realised was that in a table full of people she had forgotten her then current ire.

He enjoyed talking to her; he'd have gone on with their talk after breakfast but his mother and godmother had been eying him throughout the meal and not wanting to jinx anything he had made a dash for it.

His eyes grazed her lips and stayed on them as she spoke. Those lovely little lips with no artifice on them made him tremble a little. He wanted her. There was no getting around that. He'd realised that this morning on his horse and the idea and cemented further during breakfast.

When he and the other men had come back from their brandies he had chosen to sit as closely to her side as he dared. With his godmother keeping her eagle eye out he had to be a bit careful.

Suddenly he couldn't stand not touching her anymore.

"Miss Evans would you care to take a turn about the room?" he said as politely as he could muster giving her no chance to decline he stood up and held out his hand.

"Certainly. Pray excuse me Miss Abigail."

"Oh most certainly," the girl replied as they took their leave.

They were quiet during their walk and had made it half way through when Lily shot him an exasperated frown.

"What is the matter my sweet?" he asked charmingly.

"You have been behaving very odd since this morning."

"Have I?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Yes you have." She said so pertly and he had to hold in the urge to stop right there in the middle of the room and kiss her.

As they continued their walk he skilfully guided them through the patio doors.

"Ah finally a bit of privacy," he said and sighed at the quiet. The evening was brisk; there was no wind about so it wasn't as cold.

"You are the most confusing man," she state as she pulled her hand away from his hold.

"I don't see how that's true," and said grinning unrepentantly stepping closer to her. She really didn't know did she?

Well how could she when he'd taken so long to realise it. He couldn't very well expect her to figure it out then come rushing into his arms in her realised ardour. James knew a bit of male persuasion was in order. Indeed it was very necessary.

He took another step towards her as he spoke. "How have you been enjoying the evening?"

She gave him a bemused glance. "It been lovely. Your godmother is a lovely hostess. She really is a darling woman."

He laughed. "I don't think a lot of people would actually dare to say that the Duchess of Sheffield was a _darling_ woman."

"Clearly they don't know her very well," she said obviously affronted but James knew what she meant. His godmother might be a battleaxe but she's the most loving and supportive friend you could ask for so he answered her seriously.

"I agree with you though, she's been there for me through my darks days. With mother grieving it had been difficult enough to step into my father's shoes but she helped me do it. She stood by me and supported me. I don't know what I would have don't without her four years ago."

Lily studied him and he saw the compassion in her eyes. "I'm sorry my family and I weren't able to come to his funeral."

"We understood though," he said smiling. "There was no way you could have come back from Italy that quickly."

"If we could apparate we could have." She said defensively.

"What do you know about apparation?" he asked surprised.

"You don't have to be magic to read up on it," she fairly growled but then she said stiffly, "I'm a witch. Well I have the makings of one anyway." She said surprising him further.

"You are?" he said shocked but honestly he felt happy about that.

"I've read about the technique. I understand the theory of the thing but I'm not at all good with the more practical side of it. There is no school for ladies on witchcraft as you well know," she said and scowled at him as though it was his fault. "But at finishing school they taught us how to basically control our powers and perform light household magic. We don't even get a wand" She made a scornful sound. "What's the point of that I haven't a clue."

"But that's great Lily, more and more muggles are being born with magical abilities and it's an amazing thing. Don't feel too down about it." He said stepping closer and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "If you want I can probably teach you a few handy spells that you can try and perform without a wand."

"You would?" she asked startled, offending him.

"Of course I would, why would you doubt me?"

"I'm sorry, its just odd for me to do anything with you that's all."

He smiled placated. "I should have made more of an effort in the spring. There was too much occupying my mind. It's no excuse but well there it is."

She reached out and patted his cheek lightly. "I'd like for us to be friends," she said and gave him a sweet little smile. "I believe that we can. Yesterday if someone would have told me we'd cover such a distance in our relationship in twelve hours I would have laughed at them." She said as she let out a breathy chuckle.

"I don't know about that Lily," James said coming so close to her that their bodies were a hair's breath away from touching. "I think we could be a little more than friends."

…

Lily froze; where had all the space between them gone? When she tried to take a tentative step back she encountered the flat surface of one of the concrete columns of the archways.

She shivered at his nearness and hoping he'd assume it was from the cold she laughed a little breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"Indulging in a bit of Christmas spirit," leaning a bit forward before taking his finger and pointing upwards. "Mistletoe," he whispered when her gaze had followed the direction of his finger.

Her breath hitched. "It was… not …be proper."

"Oh come now Miss Evans where's your Christmas spirit," he said before laying his lips gently on hers.


	2. Mistletoe Magic: Chapter 2

Hey there!!!!

_**Merry Christmas!!!**_

I am so sorry, I had meant to post this a few days ago but got sidetracked with work.

Okay so I am not going to wait another year to finish this. I plan to put up another chapter in a few weeks, even if its not christmas I hope you wont mind!!

And again sorry about waiting to so long to post/update anything.

Also Back in his bed will be up in a few weeks as well.

I need to get back in the writing grove so wish me luck!

Luv ya and enjoy the rest of your holidays.

**_Sasha_**

* * *

**A Lily and James Regency Christmas **

_**Mistletoe Magic pt 2**_

"It was… not… be proper."

Her breath hitched. What did she say? Lily hardly knew what to make of the words that spilled out of her mouth. Did it make sense at all? Dimly her mind registered that the sentence she uttered was hardly—if even— comprehensive.

She took in a shuddering breath.

"Oh come now Miss Evans where's your Christmas spirit," he said before laying his lips gently on hers, whisper soft before retreating to gaze down at her heavy lidded eyes.

"I want to kiss you Miss Evans," he said softly, his breath teasing her sensitive lips. "May I?"

"You've already taken the liberty—,"

"Ah but I haven't, not really." He said. "That wasn't what I would call a kiss."

No she didn't suppose anyone would really call that feather light brush of lips as a kiss, except maybe the most innocent of maidens. And she wasn't. She'd been kissed before…once…barely.

"Never the less," she said in an attempt to rally her nerves.

"Never the less you still want my kiss don't you?" Oh yes, that she did. There was no helping it. At thirteen she'd dreamt of him kissing her, proposing marriage and they'd live happily ever after.

Now reality seemed so much more intense, so much more confusing and so much more _real_ that it was utterly captivating.

He dipped his head and softly trailed his lips towards her ear nipping it lightly. "Don't you?"

Oh my. Did she? What she knew for sure was that she was afraid of the answer.

At thirteen she'd dreamt of him falling in love with her proposing and living happily ever after. It was a little girl's dream and something she had given up long ago. There had been no realism in it. She didn't really know him other than what he showed to the world and she had never thought about kissing any guy at all until she had turned sixteen.

And all he knew about her was that she had made it her summer's ambition to follow him and his friend everywhere just to berate them about activities.

Goodness, she was such a prude back then.

They all had probably thought she was such a prissy twit, always harping on their fun every chance she got when all she had really wanted to do was join in.

Oh she didn't want to run amok terrorizing the village and the servants with pranks and such, oh no. What she had wanted, to her utter mortification, every time she thought back to that time, was to spend time with James. It was a wonder no one understood her terrible crush on the fool.

Of course she understood now, reality was vastly different from everything she had ever expected.

Now, she swallowed, now it was so intense, so gut wrenching, this empty feeling. She wanted something, wanted him to do something and she didn't know what.

"Yes," and she had barely sighed out the word when his lips came back to claim hers.

His kiss was gentle and coaxing as he explored her mouth. She'd never expected her first taste of passion to be so heady. Tentatively she allowed her lips to part and his tongue swept in to dance with hers.

Heat started to unfurl in her stomach. She wanted more.

Of what however, she couldn't be certain and as the need continued to build within her she clutched the back of his coat tightly, trying to bring herself closer to his wonderful heat.

…

James hadn't meant for the kiss to get this far, all he had wanted was one little kiss—a curiosity-satisfying kiss, one that was instigated to prove that at least physically they weren't compatible.

His mind registered that although this was a kiss like no other, he should stop however it was hard for him to make his body to comply. However it didn't seem to be happening that way because just as he had been amused by her stubbornness and wit this morning and thrilled by her complex personality two minutes ago he was blown away by his attraction to her. The mistletoe had been am excuse.

If one can call this mind numbing out of body experience that. Her scent was intoxicating, her taste was addicting. He couldn't seem to get enough.

Never before had a kiss erased every single drop of control and experience he had.

He struggled mightily but he managed to lift his head. His dazed gaze once again drifting to her mouth. A mouth that was soft and swollen with his kiss.

Merlin help him, he didn't know if he had enough strength to leave her be.

Then lifting his head James seemed to be staring dazedly at her mouth. "I shouldn't have let it go that far." He said, his voice hoarse.

"No you shouldn't have."

"Because anyone can come by," he reasoned but still didn't let her go.

"Yes, anyone." She repeated inanely. Even in her passion induced mind Lily seemed to recognise that he didn't say that the kiss shouldn't have happened, just that it went too far.

A bloom of something akin to hope sprang to life inside her. He had wanted to kiss her and he had wanted more than a kiss, Lily wasn't naïve and she wasn't sure what was going on between them but she wanted more than his lips. She wanted to feel more of his touch, a deeper fulfilment. She ached. _Profoundly_.

Then going on instinct alone, forgetting all propriety—or at least ignoring what was left of her reticence—she raised her heels and kissed him.

It wasn't long before he masterfully took over, dragging her closer him. He swept his hands down her derriere and lifted her, pressing her closer to his aroused state and feeling that presence against her stomach she shuddered. She wasn't so innocent that she didn't understand the dynamics of the male anatomy; she grew up in the country after all.

She thrilled in it… the feeling, knowing that he was reacting to her, that she had some power over him however slight the provocation. It was drugging, the power, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, holding on for all she was worth as he pulled her off the floor, closer to him and braced her against the concrete column.

She knew the folds of her ball gown were being completely wrinkled but the feeling James evoked by nipping at her neck more than made up for the fact that they were dallying in scandal.

Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck holding his head in place as he brought his lips back to hers.

Suddenly he wrenched his lips away from hers. She almost made a piteous moan at the loss.

"Someone's coming," he said.

"What?"

"I've got to go. We can't be caught. It would be ruinous."

"No it wont, stay." She said holding on to one of his hands.

"As much as I'd like for us to continue this, I don't want to draw more attention to us than necessary." He said before swiftly kiss her and disappearing into the shadows.

She was still leaning against the stone column when the footsteps neared. She was trying to look as though she was coping with the heat from the music room by cooling off on the terrace. She wasn't positive she was pulling it off though, because for one thing it was her blood that needed to be cooled and for another, her legs were still a little bit shaky.

Good grief the man new how to turn her into a puddle of nothing on the floor. Just thinking about him made close her eyes. She would have let out a soft moan if not for the most surprising and irritating exclamation.

"Lillian!"

As she turned towards the exclamation of her name Lily couldn't help but feel shocked herself.

"Err hello Petunia," she said before glancing to her sister's companion. "Sir Dursley."

Baron Dursley of Dudmore had courted her sister for the past year and had proposed at the end of October.

Looking from one to the other she tried to figure out what would have happened to have brought them out here. Neither of them liked the weather very much.

And then suddenly she knew. Her oh so proper sister and her equally proper fiancé had been about to engage in a little dalliance of their own.

Her slim sister and her portly beau didn't inspire one to think that they were given to feelings that overflowed with passion. Indeed the thought was enough to make her shudder. She preferred to be ignorant of her sister's predilections.

Giving her excuses she left the two of them to their own devices and re-entered the music room. Once there she took a turn about the room to gather her thoughts. James was nowhere to be seen, however if she was honest with herself she should have expected that.

As she ambled about the room, the doubts that were held at bay started to flood in.

What did she think would have happened?

He would fly to her side as soon as she came into view? To spend time with her? He got what he wanted. Or maybe he wanted more? She shouldn't have let her guard down so easily.

Hadn't she braved the rakes of London? Didn't she know all the tricks they tried to play on you innocents to lead them astray? James had never cared enough to recognise her existence across a ballroom floor so why had she felt so special just because he'd kissed her?

Why had she allowed a rake of the first order to completely obliterate her defence walls? Did the mere mention of friendship cause her to loose all sense? They had been so close to forgetting the past and becoming friends if not close acquaintances. And he ruined it all by kissing her

She didn't believe for one minute that it was because of a stupid clump of leaves. She shouldn't have let his nearness sway her. Hadn't she waltzed in a closer proximity with other men?

She shouldn't have let it happen. She shouldn't have wanted it to happen. She needed to be resolute about this. She needed to forget about him or rather the kiss. She would not search him out nor would she allow herself to be alone with him. Her claim on friendship and his on teaching her magic will just be forgotten. She could forget about that. It was not as though she'd perish without learning magic or finding another person who understood her enough to accept her weird quirks and teach her a few things. It just wouldn't do for her to once again take a leave of her senses where he was concerned.

_But it was so __**good**_!

Ignoring that stupid little voice, Lily stopped and resolutely looked about the room for some sort of inspiration. Her best friend Lady Allegra Lancaster was standing with a group of other ladies. She really didn't feel like joining them.

What she really felt like doing was going up to her room, crawl into bed and sleep while _not_ dreaming about James Potter. She let out a sigh.

The fact of the matter was she was eager to see him again. She _wanted_ to see him again; _more_ than see him because whether or not she was prepared to admit to out loud she was more than ready to continue where they left off.

Lily needed a distraction. She just wasn't sure who would pick up on her mood faster, her mother or her best friend, which one to avoid. Chewing her lip Lily strolled up to Allegra and smiled at her.

"There you are, I was looking for you?"

"Sorry I was on the terrace, taking in the air." Lily said breezily.

Allegra frowned. "The air? I'm not sure if you've noticed but its _winter_."

Lily laughed. "I know." But she didn't say anything else and let the conversation flow back to the up coming season.

As she looked about Lily couldn't seem to get eyes to settle on anything and it was only then she realised she was searching.

_Darn it. I am not looking for James._

_Sure you're not._ She thought wryly.

Nope, she wasn't looking for him. Lily stifled another sigh. Was she really going to let James Potter waltz back into her life and turn her world topsy-turvy?

Gritting her teeth, Lily tried to focus on the conversation.

"I am so happy that the Duchess invite so many young gentlemen." One of the girls giggled.

"You're just interested in seeing the Earl of Brandt again." Her friend accused following suit.

James? Oh sweet Merlin, why couldn't she seem to get away from him?

"Isn't he dashing?"

"Completely, his hair is by fair his best quality."

Lily refrained from pointing out, that the quality of a person shouldn't be judged on hair. She also stifled the urge to inform the girls that great hair or no James Potter; Earl of Brandt was out of their league.

Are you out of his league as well? You're a mere Miss too aren't you?

Gah! Honestly what was wrong with her? One kiss and it was like the bloody idiot was invading her thinking process.

"You're so lucky Lady Allegra." The one in love with James said morosely.

"What? Why?" Allegra asked confused.

"The two of you have an understanding don't you?" the girl said as though parting some sort of unknown wisdom to her friend and Lily.

The look, Lily had to admit, on Allegra's face was priceless. Well at least Lily knew now that her mother hadn't broached the subject with her. Which was very odd for her mother.

Patricia Evans prided herself on forming and introducing as much matches as possible.

"An understanding? With Brandt? Wherever did that idea come from?"

"My mama was saying that the two of you might make a match of it."

Lily stiffened involuntarily, she had forgotten that.

"I do not." Allegra assured the girl. "I promise you I hardly know the man. There is no way I'm going to be attached to anyone until I am good and ready and I can assure you, I am not."

Not that the fact helped matters. Allegra and James had never really been formally introduced so when she did meet him she could become _ready_ in no time.

No there had been nothing for her to gain by kissing James. She wasn't going to chase after him like when she was thirteen. She needed to stop thinking about the mind-blowing kiss on the terrace. She needed to stop thinking about how soft yet firm his lips were. She needed to stop thinking about running her fingers through his hair.

Turning abruptly, Lily excused herself to sit next to her mother. She tried not to see confused look that flitted across Allegra's face.

That was another thing to lie at James's door, the fact that she was confusing her friend. She was definitely acting as though something was wrong.

Settling next to her mother Lily took care to concentrate on what her, the Duchess of Sheffield was saying. As she let them bring her into the conversation Lily hoped that the weird connection that drew her to James would disappear by breakfast.

It had too.

…

James hurried down the stairs barely keeping himself from skipping down them. He was in a hurry to get into the breakfast room. The reason wasn't something he would happily admit too.

Striding into the buffet styled service area James knew he was early. It was so early that he suspected that he was the first to break his fast, which to his mind was no small feat. Not that he was generally a late sleeper, but today the sun had barely risen on this Christmas Eve morning before he was out of his bed.

Lily Evans. Her image once again flashed before his eyes, the vision of her last night: lips swollen, he for the taking. Merlin he had craved her.

Damn it.

He was acting like a twelve-year-old in the throes of his first crush. He knew though if he had stayed with her longer a kiss wasn't where he would have stopped at. Glancing at the food James changed his mind. Maybe a ride to clear his mind would serve him better before eating breakfast.

Turning he exited the doors and headed for the stable. The morning was misty and the sun wasn't yet over the trees. A good brisk ride would be ideal.

Five minutes later he was on his way, galloping past the gates, enjoying the pace.

Thirty minutes later he was no closer to finding the answer than he was last night. He ached to taste her again and the thought alone was enough make his seat on his horse uncomfortable.

Lord have mercy, he was playing with fire. She was an innocent. He'd never made any sort of advance on a girl of a good family.

And Lily wasn't just a random lady he felt an attraction too, she was a part of his godmothers friends.

That made her family.

He shuddered; just thinking about her being in any way related to him left a bad taste in his tongue.

There was no blood ties and that was that.

He had never felt this connected to someone before and he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't continue this infatuation if he wasn't serious about courting her properly. He needed to know what he wanted. He hated being so indecisive.

He needed to face what he was feeling. He grew up with Lily, spending time with her since she was very young and then at fifteen when he'd come back from Hogwarts he had been attracted to her.

She had been only thirteen then, too young for him at least that was what it felt like at the time.

Now a two-year different was far from consequential. She stirred both his blood and his mind. Her intelligence far from bore him: it intrigued him. What threw him was the fact that she was a muggle-born wizard. He hadn't expected it but it was one of the many ways they understood each other.

James was still deliberating when he entered the breakfast room once more. However what he saw there stopped him in his tracks.

There was Lily sitting next to Jack Altwood, Viscount Alton. Not only was she sitting next to him, she was laughing gaily at some comment the fool had made.

This wouldn't have been much cause for alarm except for the fact that it was known about the clubs that Alton was actively searching for a bride and at twenty-six he was among the top choices for the marriageable misses.

Again this alone wouldn't be cause for alarm except for the look on the Viscount's face. A look that made James want to go up to the older man and break his nose.

Jack Altwood was interested in Lily and the expression he wore made James make up his mind in an instant.

The man was half in love with Lily but unless James had anything to say about it—which he did—there was no way Lily was going to reciprocate those feelings unless there were for him.


End file.
